Lulu and Dante: Never Letting Go
by writeoutloud13
Summary: Sometimes, letting go is just the answer. But not all the time. Sometimes, with a love as great as their's, love can conquer all.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you, baby. See ya when you get back."

Would those be his last words to her? Would that be the last thing he ever got to tell her? Dante went over that in his head for what felt like the millionth time. He couldn't lose her, not now...not ever.

_*ring ring...ring ring* "Hello?" "Is there a Dante Falconeri home?" "This is he." "It's about your wife, she's been brought into the hospital with a gunshot wound to the head. It's serious, I'm sorry." That was all he needed to hear. *click* In an instant his tears fell to the ground, his heart dropped, he couldn't breathe...couldn't think. Flashbacks of their favorite memories flashed before his eyes, this couldn't be happening. They JUST got married. How could he have everything he wanted in his life and the next second have it be ripped from his grasp? He had to get to the hospital. He grabbed his keys and coat and headed for the door._

"Dante, honey I'm sorry, the doctors already told you. She's not going to wake up. It's up to you when to turn the life support off. I know you don't wanna give up, none of us do. But sometimes we have to. Lulu wouldn't want you to spend your whole life waiting for something that won't happen. It's time to let go. You have to say goodbye eventually." Dante's mother, Olivia said, in between her own tears.

"NO MA. NEVER. I WILL NEVER SAY GOODBYE TO HER. I WILL NEVER LET GO," Dante yelled in tears, "I can't, I love her so much Ma. I can't do it. She's gonna wake up. She would never leave me like this. HOW? WHY? How could somebody just shoot an innocent, beautiful woman like Lulu? Franco's a sick freak! God help me if I ever see him again I'll.."

"Dante Angelo Falconeri, don't think like that. Franco is in jail forever. Don't act like a killer. We both know you're not! Cmon, I'll take you home."

"No. I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay here until she opens up those big, beautiful eyes and I tell her I love her. I'm gonna stay here until she gets up and walks out of this hospital. And the whole time I'm here, I'm gonna hold her hand, the one with her wedding rings on it, and I'm never going to let go. I'm gonna keep holding on, forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lulu's POV**

I'm laying here. I can't move. The doctors are saying I'm never gonna wake up. CAN'T THEY SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO TELL THEM I AM? Why is Dante the only one not giving up on me? Why did everyone lose hope? Why are the nurses asking Dante, the love of my life, if he's ready to turn off my life support yet? Don't do it Dante! Don't give up on me! Don't give up on us! Don't listen to them, please.

It's been 15 months. 15 months and I still haven't waken up. I'm trying. I'm trying so hard. I'm trying to find some way to show the doctors and Dante and everyone I love that I'm going to wake up, and prove everybody but Dante wrong. I know Dante won't give up on me. He never has, he didn't when he first met me and I told him no all the time, he didn't when I broke up with him (every time), and he won't now. I've got to get through to him, I have to move my finger. Here goes nothing...

**Dante's POV**

As I sit here, with my head in my wife's lap, I cry and I cry until I can't cry anymore. I won't let her go, I pray that she knows that. I won't give up on her, so she can't give up on herself. I grasp her hand tighter and suddenly, her finger moves. She brushes it along my wedding ring for just a second, and then it falls back into place, rejoining the rest of her fingers. I cry tears of joy, I kiss her hand, and then I run into the hall.."Nurse! Patrick! Steve! Robin! Elizabeth! Somebody come here!"

Patrick comes running into the room. "What? What is it? What's going on?" He says. "It's Lulu! I was holding her hand and she raised her finger! She ran it along my wedding ring! She's fighting back! She's trying to wake up!"

Patrick looked stunned, "Wow, I can't believe this. This is incredible, it's a miracle even. I'm gonna send Lulu for some tests. You certainly do have a strong, incredible wife there, detective."

"Don't I know it." Dante smiled. Finally, some hope, a sign...a sign that Lulu was fighting. A sign that she wanted to come back to him, and that she would.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been 3 days since Lulu moved her finger. Even though Patrick couldn't believe it, he knew it was true, and he told Dante that same thing: Lulu is getting better.

**Lulu's POV**

I knew it. I knew I could do it. So did Dante. I feel different...good different. Like I'm ready to wake up. Well, I want to wake up. I want to open my eyes and tell Dante I love him. But I'm scared. The last time I tried waking up, I flatlined, and almost died. I don't wanna do that again. But I have to because as Dante always told me, I can't let fear run my life.

**End Lulu's POV **

As Dante sat there, he said for probably the billionth time, "Cmon baby, you can do it. Fight. Come back to me. You're a Falconeri now. And Falconeri's are not quitters!"

And just then, it happened, after 15 and a half months it happened. Everything Dante had been waiting for, praying for, hoping for, wishing for, it happened. Lesley Lu Spencer Falconeri opened her eyes, and smiled that big beautiful smile that could make any man's heart melt at him.

Immediately, the tears start falling from his eyes. He grabs her hands, they kiss, they cry, they hug. They smile. Dante watches as Lulu struggles to speak, it had been over a year since she has. She finally gets the words out, "I..love you. Thank you for...never letting go and...standing by me, I'm alive...because you refused to shut off the machines,...you refused to let me die. You're my...everything."

Dante continues crying, "Lulu you're the love of my life. I'd be lying if I said that there wasn't one point where I thought that you may never come back to me. But I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. I knew our love could overcome everything, and when they told me it was time to shut off the life support...I was furious. I wanted to hurt them. I couldn't believe they would even suggest letting you go. I convinced the doctors to give you another year. They told me that they thought I should just let go, that it would be easier now then later, but they would do it for me. Everyone told me to leave your side, that I was just getting my hopes up and that they'd come crashing down. They were wrong. I knew it. I know you and I know your heart. I knew that you'd never leave me without a fight. I love you so much, it's so good to be able to hear your voice and see your smile again. I can never lose you. I'm nothing without you by my side."

Just then, Patrick walks in and as he runs some tests he says, "Lulu, you are a miracle. You're amazing. I've never had a patient this extraordinary. You are an inspiration." Dante and Lulu just look into eachother's eyes. Then, Patrick says, "It appears that you're going to make a full recovery. Congratulations Lulu, and thank you for proving me wrong, Dante." Patrick walks out with a friendly wave and a smile.

Lulu and Dante look into eachother's eyes, and they both mentally decide, right then and there, that they will never stop looking at eachother ever again

**A/N: OK, so that was my first fan fiction ever. I know it was really short but I was just trying to get a feel for this whole thing. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the story! XOXO**


End file.
